


Slave's First Punishment / Always Ask Permission

by chickpea_life



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Kidnapping, M/M, Older Harry, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickpea_life/pseuds/chickpea_life
Summary: Louis is relatively new to the sub-life, and this is his first punishment.This is from part of a long roleplay me and my bestie did. It is rewritten to appear as story.Louis has been kidnapped by Harry and is forced to live a life as his sub, but falls in love with his dom.Louis is 18 and Harry 28.In time I will upload more and more from the long roleplay we've had, but for now, this can be read as a stand-alone.





	Slave's First Punishment / Always Ask Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that while BDSM and the dom/sub lifestyle can be fun to read about, it's an entirely different thing to act it out for real.

Harry had been awake for a while when the boy woke up. He’d allowed Louis to sleep in his bed since he liked the company of a warm body next to his own, but he also knew that at one point he had to show the boy that it was a privilege, not a right, to sleep in his bed.  
Louis stirred a bit in Harry’s arms, opening his eyes with a confused look on his face. It took a minute before the situation dawned on him and immediately he tried to push away from Harry’s arms.  
Harry chuckled, letting the boy go and sat up on the bed. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, glancing up at Louis. "Morning Princess. You'll have breakfast with me, then I'm going to show you around".  
Louis sat up too, nodded and pulled the duvet around him, "Clothes?" he asked, looking at the man.  
Harry shook his head, grinning. "You don't need them. It's not cold"  
"But I… You want me naked all the time? Please, boxers at least?"  
"When we're alone, you’ll be fully naked. If there is someone else in the room, you have permission to wear boxers. That dick is mine and mine only." Harry said while leaning in and then bit lightly on the boy's collarbone, squeezing his shaft through the duvet.  
Louis gasped, his eyes wide. He hadn't expected anything like that. The pressure on his cock and the feel of Harry’s teeth against his skin made him whimper.  
A smirk spread on Harry’s face as he started kissing up the boy's neck while his hand pumped slowly.  
"Harry..." Louis whispered, squirming as he felt himself get hard under the touch against his will.  
"Yeah, babe?" Harry chuckled, sucking a love bite right under the boy's leather collar. He heard another whimper from the boy, “Please stop” the boys whispered.  
But Harry just shook his head, sweeping his tongue over the new bruise and threw the duvet away from between them. His hand came back to the boy's erection, playing with his balls.  
Louis fingers grasped the duvet again, just to hold onto something and he dug his nails into it. He let out a moan before covering his mouth with his own hand.  
Harry laughed, wrapping his fingers around the shaft again. "I like how you moan, princess"  
Louis whimpered into the palm of his hand, he tried thinking about something else to make his erection go down, but Harry knew what he was doing and soon he had to hold back another moan.  
Harry noticed how the boy tensed. He chuckled as he took the boy's hand from his mouth to kiss his soft lips. "No cumming without permission" He mumbled into the kiss, hand moving faster, making twists around the head.  
Louis moaned against Harry's lips and found himself bucking up against his hand.  
Harry chuckled, picking up the speed, and pinned Louis' hips down with his free hand. "Still, babe”.  
That made Louis groan. He kept trying to move but was only just barely able to. “Stop- I’m not.. I wont”. He tried getting the words out, but he wasn’t making any sense and he couldn’t help but moan again.  
"What was that, princess?" Harry chuckled, thumbing the head, his hand squeezing tighter around it.  
“Oohh!” Louis moaned louder and his fingers dug into the palms of his hands as he felt the orgasm get closer, even Harry's harsh squeezing got him closer.  
Harry smirked, not stopping his movements. He kissed the boy's lips, dragging Louis bottom lips between his teeth.  
Louis closed his eyes and whimpered and moaned as he suddenly tensed up and then came all over Harry's hand. 

Harry tsk’ed, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. "What did I tell you about cumming without permission?" He asked, bringing his hand up to the boy's lips.  
Louis was panting after the orgasm, but as he saw the cum-covered hand he snapped his mouth shut tightly, his lips turning into a thin line. Then he shook his head.  
"Open your mouth" Harry barked, the clean hand coming up to cover the boy's nose when Louis didn’t open his mouth immediately. "You're going to lick off the mess, then, if you do a good job, you'll only be getting 10 with my whip."  
Louis eyes widened and soon he had to open his mouth, both due to needing air, but just as much because he was in shock. Ten with a whip – ‘only’ ten! Ten was too much.  
Harry shoved his fingers into the boy's mouth, thrusting them in and out slowly. "Get to work, we don't have the whole day."  
Louis felt like he was about to throw up from the fingers and the taste of his own cum, but he was scared so he actually started twirling his tongue around the fingers, sucking them into his mouth as he swallowed the bits of his own cum.  
"Good boy" Harry praised, smiling. "You're gonna make such a good cocksucker, babe."  
He smirked, took his fingers out once they were clean and got a whip from his drawer. "On your knees, face into the pillow."  
Louis blushed and looked down but as he heard the command, embarrassed about what Harry said, but as soon as he saw the whip it didn’t matter any more. He started begging right away. "Please no.. don't hit me! Please Harry I wont come again without.. please!" 

"I said get on your knees" Harry said coldly, standing by the edge of the mattress. "You're not allowed to cum unless I tell otherwise, so as your punishment you're getting ten, as this is the first time you're punished".  
Louis looked at the whip again, then in Harry's eyes and finally got onto his knees, his hands next to the pillow he leaned his face into.  
"Good boy. During the punishment, you call me sir. Now count" Harry smiled, softly touching the boy’s bum and then brought the wip down for the first blow. He wasn’t new to using this tool and knew that even these soft and later medium blows today would feel extreme to Louis. 

Louis whimpered and his hands turned into fists next to his head as he tried to process the pain.  
"Louis, I said you count the hits" Harry said sternly. "Do I have to start over?"  
"No! no please dont" Louis took a deep breath, "one sir".  
"Good boy" Harry rubbed his bum, before bringing the whip down on his other cheek.  
Louis screamed out this time, "two sir".  
Harry nodded, raining six more hits onto the boy's ass and thighs going harder each time, always waiting for Louis to count before doing the next one. By the eighty one Louis had tears down his cheeks but it didn’t make Harry soften the hits.  
"Two left, babe." He said and then did the 9th, making it harder than the rest and then paused, giving the boy time to process.  
Louis sobbed into the pillow, more tears running down his cheeks. "9- sir" he croaked out.  
Harry made the whip hit extra hard the tenth time just to make sure Louis learned his lesson, then he threw the black implement onto the floor and gently started rubbing the boy's backside as soon as the boy counted. "What were you whipped for, Louis?" He asked calmly.  
Louis didn't answer, he cried into the pillow, his ass and thighs burning.  
Harry picked the boy up, making him sit on his lap but spread his legs, careful of the boy's hurting spots. "Shh, babe, we're done" He wiped a few tears, kissing the boy's forehead. "You were punished for orgasming without asking sir. And as long as that doesn’t happen, you will never be in that situation ever again, okay?"  
Louis tried fighting Harry but in the end just leaned against his chest instead, listening to the comforting words. He was still crying a bit and he sniffed but nodded regardless.  
"There we go" Harry smiled, rubbing the boy's backside "You were so good, babe. Do you want some lotion to ease the pain?"  
Louis swallowed and nodded, "yes please sir" he said, looking up at Harry through his tears.  
"Shh you only call me sir during the punishments, love. We're done, so now I'm just Harry" He said while softly laying the boy down on the bed, his bum up. He got the lotion from the bedside table and while whispering comforting soft words he gently applied it to the boy’s warm bum, all the time touching Louis and assuring him that he was Harry’s good boy.


End file.
